


By the way, I like her.

by Dannychu



Series: By the way... [1]
Category: Anima Yell! (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannychu/pseuds/Dannychu
Summary: Baske-senpai is graduating but she has one thing to say to her cheerful underclassman.





	By the way, I like her.

**Author's Note:**

> I realise there aren't enough Anima Yell fanfics so I had to make one :).
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> It will part of a series one shots!

The third years were about to graduate in the next two weeks. Among them, was Baske-senpai, the captain of the basketball club. While she was excited to graduate, another thing plagued her mind that came in the form of a bubbly short girl with bright pink hair and ruby red eyes. That thing or rather person was Hatoya Kohane.

Since the first time the cheer club motivated them at a game, Baske-senpai has been feeling something strange when she sees the cheerful underclassman. It didn't help that she was very touchy all the time either. It was only after she entered her third year that the upperclassman realised what this feeling was.

"Morning Baske-senpai! Need a small cheer for the day?" the bubbly pinkette greeted.

Baske-senpai felt that strange feeling again but ignored it for the sake of shaking her head nervously. "No that's alright. You should save that cheer power for the track and field club later." she responded.

Kohane tapped her pouting lips. "True but I don't wanna wait!" she whined.

The upperclassman chuckled and gave her a shrug. "Fine. But make it fast, I have morning duty today."

"Okay! Here I go!" Kohane took a deep breath.

Baske-senpai wasn't prepared for her to come close to her and rest her forehead on hers. She blushed brightly. "W-what are you doing?!"

"Have a good day Baske-senpai. I'm cheering for you!" the pinkette gave her a sweet smile and pulled away. "See you later Baske-senpai!" she waved and skipped away.

Meanwhile, said upperclassman touched her forehead shakily as her heart raced fast. Her cheeks were on fire as she realised what that strange feeling was.

"I like her."

 


End file.
